


Jealousy

by KatiaSwift



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Charles Is a Darling, Erik is Jealous, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiaSwift/pseuds/KatiaSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Erik and Charles are living in an apartment in New York City, Charles has a best friend, and Erik is irrationally (and somewhat dramatically) jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CassiCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiCat/gifts).



> A short oneshot, written for my darling [CassiCat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CassiCat). Just a random idea that popped into my mind and insisted upon being written. Feedback is welcomed!

“Can’t you go on a different day?” Erik asks.

Charles looks at him oddly. “The Mutant Student Union meetings are only once a month,” He says. “I’d have to wait another thirty days to go back, and I’m one of their most influential members.” Charles gives his fiancé another good, hard look. “Is something the matter?”

Erik instantly raises his mental shields, knowing that if Charles really does think something’s wrong, he will go poking around. “Not at all. I just wanted to have dinner with you tonight instead of tomorrow.”

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow night? This _is_ a previous engagement, after all. And our reservations at Angelo’s are for tomorrow anyway.” He pulls on his coat, clearly not deterred from going, and glances at Erik again. “What brought this on?”

“Can’t a man want to spend some quality time with his fiancé once in a while?” Erik asks, scowling. Charles’ obstinacy is getting to him. Why won’t the man just give up and stay home?

Charles drops his coat with an exasperated sigh. “That’s not even a valid argument! We’re going out tomorrow night; we even planned it!”

“But I want to go out tonight!”

Charles gazes at Erik, anger sparking in his eyes. “That’s not a reason and you know it.”

Boy, does he know it. Erik gets that he’s being a stubborn asshole. He understands that there’s no reason for him to be doing this, at all. It’s a dick move, and Charles is calling him out on it.

Fact of the matter is, Erik just can’t stand to watch Charles go out with Moira Fucking Kinross. Charles sings her praises every time he comes home from the Mutant Student Union meetings- hell, Erik doesn't even know why a human like Moira is _allowed_ at Mutant Student Union meetings. Judging by the way Charles talks about her, Erik wonders if Charles really likes Moira and is just too thick to realize it. It’s always Moira this, and Moira that, and comments about how he _must_ find out what hair gel Moira uses, because her fluffy, chocolate-brown hair is always _perfect_ , and on, and on, and on, and _on_.

Erik doesn’t usually consider Charles’ friendships to be any of his business, but this… this is different. Moira is clearly a stuck-up bitch who’s trying to steal his fiancé by luring him away with her perfect hair. If there’s one thing Charles can’t resist, it’s hair, Erik knows. He doesn’t even need to meet Moira to know that she should stay the hell away from Charles. Dear Charles, who’s an oblivious, if rather daft, genius. Brilliant in matters of science, dumb as a bucket of mud in sticky social situations.

Hell, _Emma Frost_ is a better friend for Charles than Moira Kinross must be.

 

“Well??” Charles asks, tapping his foot, staring at Erik. “Do I get an answer? Are you going to tell me what the hell you’re on about?”

With telepaths, truth is best, Erik knows. He decides it’s about the only route he can take where he _might_ not end up on the couch tonight. He scowls. “It’s about Moira. That girl you’re always talking about.”

Charles’ anger morphs into a confused expression. An adorable one, at that. “Moira? What does this have to do with Moira?”

Erik scowls again. “You talk about her like you’re in love with her, Charles.” He pauses. “I… I know it’s stupid but I don’t want you to go out and see her tonight.”

It’s a bit of a surprise when Charles doesn’t get mad. Instead, he crosses the distance between the two of them and pulls Erik close. “Oh, darling. I wish you’d told me sooner.”

Erik blinks, not trusting himself to speak, and lets himself be held.

“Moira is my best friend, Darling, and she does a lot of good things. She’s very influential with local human-mutant relations, as I’m sure you know. She’s just a friend. That’s all. I promise.” Charles kisses his ear, causing Erik to shiver. “I don’t think I could love anyone else even half as much as I love you.”

Erik relaxes at Charles’ reassurances. “I love you too.”

Charles smiles and kisses his ear again. “Do I get to go out tonight after all?” He asks in a teasing tone.

Erik grins, despite himself. “Yes, but on one condition.”

“Oh?”

“I get to meet this Moira you speak so highly about.” Erik presses closer to Charles, unable to keep from smiling.

Charles beams, his smile wide enough to match Erik’s. “I think, my dear,” he breathes, “that can be arranged.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love Runs Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072133) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity)




End file.
